The Only Hope For Me Is You (FR)
by Ellanather
Summary: Ca fait maintenant huit mois que Sherlock est "mort", John pense qu'il devient fou, à cause de la solitude et du manque. Mais alors que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il va revenir ? Post Reichenbach / slash John/Sherlock/ traduction de TheScaryLittleGhostGirl
1. Tu me manques

_Une nouvelle traduction de TheScaryLittleGhostGirl, une petite fiction de trois chapitre, et pour l'instant nous avons un petit John pleins de sentiment..._

_Enjoy !_

**The Only Hope For Me Is You 1**

Dr. John Hamish Watson était un homme ordinaire.

Tous les matins il se levait, il prenait son petit déjeuner, il allait travailler, et évitait son ex. Il mettait un masque de courage et essayait de ne pas penser au 221B Baker Street, et au fait qu'il était vide.

221B Baker Street n'avait pas toujours été vide. En fait c'était John qui le gardait libre. Personne ne pouvait prendre la place du seul homme qui avait transformé sa vie, pour qu'elle ne soit jamais ennuyante. Mais à ce stade, John était toujours seul.

Les gens disaient qu'il avait le cœur brisé, ce qui, après y avoir réfléchit était sûrement vrai.

Pendant les huit mois passés John avait essayé d'ignorer les murmures dans sa tête qui menaçaient de le faire sombrer de telle sorte qu'il ne se relève plus jamais. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il devait se battre pour trouver la volonté de les rouvrir.

John Watson avait vraiment le cœur brisé.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver dans son cœur de l'intérêt pour parler aux belles femmes, ou même juste pour les regarder. C'était comme s'il ne voyait plus leurs visages.

Pendant les huit mois passés John pouvait ressentir sa descente progressive vers la folie. Il portait les vieilles écharpes de son colocataire, juste pour se rappeler leur odeur, si cela ne prouvait pas qu'il devenait fou, John ne savait pas ce qui le montrerait.

Tous les jours John s'asseyait sur le bord du vieux lit de son meilleur ami et lui racontait sa journée.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai mangé des œufs au petit-déjeuner, tu as toujours aimé les œufs. J'ai pris un café avec Molly ce matin, elle a vraiment été gentille, tu aurais dû la ménager quelque peu. Un café noir avec deux sucres, ce que tu avais l'habitude de prendre, et dire que je ne mettais jamais de sucre dans mon café, ça le rendait trop sucré, enfin maintenant tout est plus amère. Une file m'a donné son numéro aujourd'hui chez Angelo, il me donne toujours des repas gratuitement tu sais, il croit toujours en toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas l'appelé cette fille. Bon, aujourd'hui ça allait. Oh, qui est-ce que je trompe ? Aujourd'hui c'était horrible ! C'était ennuyeux et idiot et vide et j'ai détesté ! Mycroft ne cesse d'essayer de me parler, c'est de sa faute si tu es parti. Je voudrais tant que tu reviennes, tu me manques tellement. Je me rappelle de ce moment le mois dernier où j'avais dormis dans ta garde-robe, juste parce qu'elle me rappelait toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien dérangé, tout est exactement comme tu l'as quitté, même ton tiroir à chaussette. Je ne peux juste pas me résoudre à changer quoi que ce soit, c'est un peu ma façon de te garder ici. Je crois toujours en toi, tu sais, je ne cesserais jamais, plus jamais. Personne ne me persuadera que tu m'as menti, personne ! » John finissait toujours ses monologues en répétant la même chose, la même chose qu'il suppliait devant la tombe de son meilleur ami tous les jours avant d'aller travailler et après avoir fini son travail. « Encore une chose. Juste un dernier miracle, pour moi, Sherlock. Ne sois pas mort. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? Juste pour moi ? S'il te plait arrête ça, arrête ça ! » Après ces mots il se levait et partait, il n'entrait plus dans la pièce avant le jour suivant, pour répéter le même rituel déchirant encore et encore.

John supposait qu'il avait été amoureux de son meilleur ami. Sherlock avait été la seule chose qui le faisait aller de l'avant. Sherlock le comprenait complétement, il pouvait dire comment John se sentait et il avait toujours sut comme arranger les choses. Pas même le grand Sherlock Holmes, le seul détective consultant au monde ne pouvait le remettre sur le bon chemin maintenant.

Il était mort. Mort et enterré. Enterré au cimetière sous la pierre et la terre.

John savait qu'il se faisait du mal à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un qui lui rappelait même juste un petit peu à Sherlock.

Son cœur ratait un battement à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un qui était grand, pale, élancé ou qui avait les mêmes yeux, le même nez ou les mêmes cheveux frisés.

John savait qu'il devait définitivement complétement fou.

Se parler à soi-même était un des premiers signes de la folie, et John se parlait, ou du moins il parlait au fantôme imaginaire de son compagnon décédé depuis huit mois.

John sentait que son âme brulait et mourait par morceau à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait le dernier jour de la vie du détective. Le jour où celui-ci et John était mort.

Le lendemain, le six Janvier, c'était l'anniversaire de Sherlock. John se demandait si Sherlock s'en serait rappelé. John voyait encore Sherlock l'année dernière, à son dernier anniversaire, lorsqu'il avait été très confus de voir John lui tendre un paquet soigneusement emballé et lui parler de fête surprise.

L'anniversaire de Sherlock. Est-ce que quelqu'un à part John allait s'en souvenir ? Le six Janvier et le quatorze Juin. Les deux dates que John redoutait. Comment pouvait-il faire face ?

Comment pouvait-il faire face ?

Comment pouvait-il vivre ?

Comment pouvait-il aller de l'avant ?

« Tu me manque Sherlock. » Son Sherlock.


	2. Un renouveau

_Et voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre ! Enjoy ! _

**The Only Hope For Me Is You 2**

Du lait demi-écrémé. John allait Presque l'oublier. D'habitude il n'oubliait jamais le lait, Sherlock manquait toujours de lait. Le lait était une nécessité.

John vérifia son sac de course, au cas où il aurait oublié quelque chose d'autre. Il ne manquait rien. Il y avait les œufs, le pain, les biscuits, le sucre, les sachets de thé, un sachet de pommes, de la confiture et enfin le lait. Qu'est-ce que c'était épouvantablement simple, répétitif et ennuyeux. Sherlock aurait froncé le nez devant une telle perte de temps. Mais Sherlock était mort, se rappela John.

John s'était réveillé, étendu sur le tapis de la chambre de Sherlock, les larmes ayant creusés des sillons sur ses joues. Ca ne ressemblait vraiment pas à John de pleurer. Avant que Sherlock ne se jette du haut du toit de l'hôpital St Bart's, John ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré.

Le six janvier. L'anniversaire de Sherlock.

John prit une longue inspiration dans l'écharpe, qui avait appartenue au détective. Elle commençait à perdre l'odeur de Sherlock, maintenant elle sentait plutôt comme John.

John sentit des larmes chaudes lui monter aux yeux. Non, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer ici, pas dans sa rue, pas là alors que le 221B était à un pas. Une fois à l'intérieur, là il laisserait ses émotions déclencher un déluge de larme.

John glissa la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte.

Il essuya ses yeux, qui n'était plus du tout sec, et des larmes d'eau salée coulèrent sur ses joues.

Il monta les escaliers, déterminé à ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le control de son corps avant qu'il n'est atteint le confort de son salon.

Il poussa la porte et entra dans son appartement, sans lever la tête.

John mit moins d'une seconde à réaliser qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement. Il leva les yeux.

Un halètement sortit de la bouche de John au moment où ses courses tombaient sur le sol. « Tu… »

« Bonjour John. » dit l'homme. Sa voix était rauque et calme, ses yeux gris glacés scannaient John.

C'était un homme différent de celui qui avait sauté du haut de St Bart's. Il était beaucoup plus mince que dans les souvenirs de John. Ses pommettes étaient beaucoup plus proéminentes et ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans ses orbites. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner que sa vie n'avait pas été facile. Il avait essayait de se couper lui-même les cheveux et avait échoué dramatiquement : les boucles étaient plus courtes à certains endroits qu'à d'autres, elles avaient été tranchées brutalement et inégalement. Des blessures parsemaient son visage d'habitude si pale et si net : il avait une barre juste en dessous de son œil droit et une autre le long de sa mâchoire à gauche, ses longues et fines mains étaient pleines de cloques et de plaies. Le jean serré noir, les chemises et T-Shirts ajustées et son long manteau avaient été remplacés par un jean délavé baggy, un T-Shirt en coton AC/DC et un imperméable miteux ayant appartenue à un marin. Tous ses vêtements étaient trop grands pour lui et pendant lamentablement sur sa maigre personne. Il y avait aussi un petit sac à dos délavé sur le canapé.

John était bouche bée « Tu … Tu étais … mort… »

Sherlock Holmes fixa les yeux de John « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un mort John ? »

John sentit ses jambes paralysées revenir en action.

Il courut vers Sherlock et le poussa de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Sherlock sembla tomber au ralentit. Il tomba, tomba, tomba jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol avec un bruit écœurant.

John s'étrangla lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami grimacer et se tordre le bras de douleur. Il avait l'air brisé et défait, étendu sur le plancher comme ça.

« Je suis désolé » s'écria John en attrapant Sherlock par le bras et en le remettant sur pied en le serrant contre lui.

Les longs bras de Sherlock s'enroulèrent autour de John et sa tête se blottit dans l'épaule de John.

John s'empara des cheveux du détective et en respira le parfum divin. « Je te hais. » grogna-t-il entre ses dents. « Je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole. »

Il sentit le corps de Sherlock se secouer de douleur et d'amusement « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

John sentit les larmes, qui l'avaient menacé toute la matinée, jaillir finalement de ses yeux, coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de la nuque du plus grand.

Il sentit Sherlock frissonner dès que son visage fut en contact avec la nuque.

« Mais où étais-tu passé, bon sang ? » siffla John.

« Alek m'a caché. » murmura Sherlock à l'oreille de John.

« Qui est Alek ? »

« Aleksandr Ozerov, un homme d'affaire russe, un ami de Mycroft, il m'en devait une. » expliqua Sherlock.

La voix de John se brisa « J'aurais pu te cacher. » murmura-t-il.

Il sentit Sherlock secouer la tête « Non tu n'aurais pas pu, ils en avaient après toi, et Mrs Hudson et Lestrade. Je ne devais rester loin de vous, je devais vous protéger.

« Tu … tu es revenu… » Balbutia John.

Sherlock acquiesça « Je suis rentré à la maison John »

John sentit son corps imploser.

Il relâcha Sherlock et fixa ses yeux gris glacial. Il fit courir sa main dans le dos de Sherlock et en haut de son épaule avant d'atteindre sa poitrine. Il passa ses doigts à l'endroit où il pouvait sentir le cœur battant du détective. Battant, pompant du sang. Battant et en vie.

John poussa Sherlock brusquement contre le mur et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock.

Les bras de Sherlock s'agrippèrent à ceux de John et s'y accrochèrent comme des vignes, serrant leurs corps plus près. La langue de John pointa hors de sa bouche et il caressa la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient encore et encore.

John sentit que son désir allait prendre le pas sur sa volonté alors qu'il explora l'intérieur de la bouche de Sherlock.

Ils trébuchèrent, à la manière d'un aveugle dans l'entrée, les doigts de John étaient ancrés dans le tissu du T-shirt de son ami, le poussant dans la vieille chambre de Sherlock jusqu'à ce que les genoux de Sherlock heurtent le lit et qu'ils tombent sur les draps qui n'avaient pas été changé ou lavé depuis qu'il avait dormis dedans. Il y a huit mois de cela. Lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés. John grimpa sur le lit et chevaucha le détective qui enroula ses longues et minces jambes autours de John. Ce qui eut pour effet de les rapprocher. John enfouit sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Sherlock, respirant l'odeur familière de la peau qui l'avait tant manqué. Il voulait se rappeler à jamais de ces instants. John passa le T-shirt, beaucoup trop grand et délavé au-dessus de la tête de Sherlock, la poitrine qui s'étendit devant lui comportait quelques cicatrices et chacune de ses cotes étaient visible, c'était sûrement du à son manque d'appétit. Les doigts de John retracèrent les contours de la poitrine de Sherlock, faisant frissonner Sherlock. Les lèvres de John retrouvèrent leur chemin vers celles de Sherlock, celui-ci enfouis ses doigts fins et longs dans les cheveux dorés de John. Les doigts de John volèrent jusqu'à la ceinture de Sherlock, déboutonnant son jean baggy bleu. Sherlock enleva rapidement son pantalon, tâtonnant la ceinture de John, puis enlevant d'un coup le pull de John, avec un mouvement fluide et précis. Ils tremblèrent légèrement tous les deux alors qu'ils se déshabillaient mutuellement. Sherlock décolla ses douces lèvres de celles de son colocataire, il les fit courir sur sa joue, puis dans sa nuque jusqu'à sa clavicule, les passant lentement sur la cicatrice délavée de l'épaule du docteur.

Sherlock avait peur, John pouvait le dire grâce à la façon dont il s'était fébrilement crispé, John pencha quelque peu la tête pour pouvoir fixer les yeux gris de son meilleur ami, il sentit une sensation chaude et réconfortante alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient. Sherlock le sentit aussi car sa peur fut soudainement remplacé par de une anticipation vertigineuse. Il écrasa leurs bouches, leurs dents et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. John glissa expérimentalement son pouce sous l'élastique du boxer de Sherlock, il sentit le détective hésiter avant d'acquiescer, pour montrer que c'était ce qu'il voulait. John enleva doucement le boxer en le glissant le long de ses longues jambes avant d'enlever le sien. Sherlock soupira doucement lorsque leurs deux corps nus se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. John sentit son sang s'accélérer, pulser dans ses veines, il sentit aussi que ce sang allait plutôt dans certaine partie de son corps que dans d'autre. Il comprit que Sherlock était dans le même état puisque ses joues s'empourpraient. Il ôta ses lèvres de celles de John et suivi sa mâchoire pour lui dire que tout aller bien se passer. Il pressa son corps contre celui de Sherlock, il entendit le détective murmurer son prénom le long de sa nuque. Ils se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre lorsque leurs hanches entrèrent en contact. Ils haletèrent simultanément, John se retint plus fermement à Sherlock alors qu'il frissonnait en proie à un plaisir intense. La semence recouvrait leur peau. John lécha la joue de Sherlock pour gouter la sueur salée qui coulait de la peau cicatrisée.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un certain temps, ils étaient juste là, couchés silencieusement, haletant légèrement, essayant de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Ce fut Sherlock qui brisa le silence, il pressa le bout de son nez contre la joue de John et murmura « je t'aime John, merci ! »

John fit courir ses doigts sur les os du dos de Sherlock et, en enroulant ses bras autours de son cou, l'emprisonna dans une étreinte serrée. « Je t'aime aussi. » murmura-t-il contre l'épaule de Sherlock. « Ne me laisse plus jamais. »

Sherlock reposa as tête contre la cicatrice de l'épaule de John « Plus jamais. »


	3. Réveille mon âme

**The Only Hope For Me Is You 3**

Les yeux de John s'ouvrirent. Il cligna des yeux pour essayer d'obtenir une meilleure image de ce qui l'entourait.

Puis tous les souvenirs lui revinrent et il se retourna dans les couvertures pour voir Sherlock, qui était emmitouflé à ses côtés, respirant profondément et silencieusement, de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

John sourit en observant son meilleur ami … Petit ami ? Partenaire ? Amant ? N'importe lequel de ceux-là en tout cas.

Sherlock frissonna quelque peu dans son sommeil, il avait vraiment l'air mal en point, ses contusions se démarquait sur sa peau pâle et les entailles sur sa joue et sur son menton avait l'air gonflée et douloureuse. Les bords de la coupure sous l'œil de Sherlock était jaune, John se fit une note mentale : Ne pas oublier de donner à Sherlock un antiseptique pour pallier le risque d'infection.

Il leva sa main tremblante et passa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue pâle du détective, presque comme s'il croyait que Sherlock n'était pas vraiment là et que tout cela n'était qu'illusion.

Sherlock était définitivement vivant.

Soit c'était ça, soit ils étaient tous les deux mort.

Les questions se bousculaient dans le crane de John, elle arrivait comme un torrent.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Comment avait-il fait ça ?

Qu'est ce qui se serait passé s'il ne l'avait pas fait ?

Est-ce que c'était de cela dont Mycroft avait voulu lui parler ?

Est-ce que Mycroft savait ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un savait ?

Pourquoi pouvait-il soudain revenir après huit mois ?

Comment était-il revenu ?

Pourquoi est-ce que cela avait-il duré si longtemps ?

Est-ce qu'il allait partir ?

Est-ce qu'il allait rester ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Comment avait-il réussit à battre Moriarty ?

Qu'est-ce que les autres penseront ?

Qui était enterré sous la pierre tombale à son nom ?

Mais toutes ses questions n'avaient aucune importance pour John. Finalement ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de leur trouver des réponses.

Ce qui importait c'était que Sherlock Holmes soit en vie.

Vivant.

De l'air plein les poumons. Du sang coulant dans ses veines. Des idées lui traversant l'esprit. Son corps qui bouge. Son corps qui bat.

Sherlock Holmes était vivant.

John s'affala dans ses oreillers.

Du thé. Il devrait faire du thé. Non du café. Du café ce serra mieux.

Il s'assit, et se glissa dans le pantalon et le pull qu'il avait jeté la veille.

Il jeta un regard sur son meilleur ami / petit ami / partenaire / amant avant de quitter la pièce.

Il était à mi-chemin entre la cuisine et la chambre quand il entendit un cri provenant de la chambre.

« John ? John ! »

Il accouru dans la pièce, abandonnant le café « Sherlock ? »

Sherlock était assis sur le lit, les draps recouvraient son corps, il se frottait le coté, sous l'estomac.

« Ça va ? » demanda John, en s'asseyant lentement au bout du lit.

« Non. » siffla, entre ses dents serrées par la douleur, Sherlock, en serrant son côté et en grimaçant légèrement.

John passa son doigt le long de l'ecchymose, près de la main de Sherlock. « Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? » murmura-t-il.

« Alek m'a dit que je ne devrais surement pas aller chercher la gâchette de Moriarty. » Sherlock fit une petite pause. « Il avait raison, enfin un peu. »

« Comment est-ce que quelqu'un peut avoir un peu raison ? »

« Eh bien, regarde-moi John. » Sherlock montra ses blessures à John. « Mais si je n'étais pas aller le chercher, je ne serais pas ici avec toi. » expliqua-t-il.

John acquiesça. « Je vois. Donc c'est eux qui t'ont fait ça. »

Sherlock acquiesça, en se tenant toujours le côté « Ouep. »

« Où sont-ils maintenant ? »

« Mort ou en prison, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Alek a réussi à me remettre en contact avec Mycroft et une fois que je l'ai ai trouvé, il s'en est occupé. »

« Donc Mycroft savait, que tu étais vivant ? »

« Oh oui, je leur avais demandé, à lui et à Molly, de garder un œil sur toi, mais Mycroft m'a dit que tu ne l'avais pas vraiment accueillit comme prévu. »

« Attends ! » John l'interrompit. « Molly savait que tu étais vivant depuis tout ce temps et elle ne m'a jamais rien dit ? »

Sherlock inclina la tête légèrement, presque comme s'il avait honte. « Je suis désolé John. »

John sentit sa colère disparaitre quand il vit l'expression de défaite et d'abattement sur le visage de Sherlock. « Non, je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas être en colère. » il pressa ses lèvres doucement en haut de la tête de Sherlock.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça John. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû partir, j'aurais tant préféré ne jamais avoir à partir. » Expliqua Sherlock, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol.

John sonda Sherlock. Il savait qu'il aimait le détective, il savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour le garder en sécurité et heureux. Il pressa leur fronts ensemble, doucement, pour que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur. « J'étais si seul pendant si longtemps, après ta mort. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Chaque jour était comme une épreuve de volonté pour survivre. Mais, je te pardonne. »

« Merci, John. » murmura Sherlock, sans lever les yeux.

John se pencha et l'embrassa.

« Mais John, la nuit dernière … Je … » Sherlock s'interrompit.

« Qu'en est-il ? »

« Ca … Ca signifiait be… Ca signifiait beaucoup pour moi … » s'étrangla Sherlock, c'était comme s'il ne trouvait pas les bons mots.

« Ca signifiait aussi beaucoup pour moi, et … » il s'arrêta. « Quand tu … es mort. Je suppose que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais, et je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais je te le dit maintenant : Je t'aime. »

Sherlock leva finalement les yeux. Ils s'écarquillèrent, c'était comme s'il perçait l'âme de John. « Je t'aime aussi. » Il s'arrêta une seconde. « Tu es aussi la première personne à laquelle je dis ça. »

« Qu'en est-il de ta famille ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête « Non, même pas la famille, tu es le premier. Et hier soir, c'était aussi ma première fois. »

John sourit « Ça fait du bien d'être le premier. On sent comme une sorte de pureté. Tu sais ? »

Sherlock secoua, encore une fois la tête. « Non je ne sais pas, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. »

John l'embrassa encore une fois. « Je serais ton dernier si tu veux. »

Sherlock rit doucement « J'aimerais bien. »

Ils s'assirent en silence une minute, leurs fronts toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on est maintenant ? » demanda John.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, tu étais mon meilleur ami, mais maintenant je pense que tu es bien plus que ça. » il rougit légèrement. « Quelque chose comme un petit ami ? »

Sherlock réfléchit pendant un moment « je peux être ton Sherlock et tu peux être mon John. »

John eut un petit rire « Ça marche pour moi. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Ils sentirent tous les deux une sensation de chaleur dans le creux de leur estomac lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Comme s'ils étaient devenus unique. Comme s'ils étaient devenus un tout.

Ce fut Sherlock qui brisa le baiser « Je pense que je devrais dire à Mrs Hudson que je ne suis pas mort. »

John renifla tout en riant « Je lui dirais, tu lui causerais une crise cardiaque. »

_C'était le dernier chapitre : j'espère que cette traduction vous a plu ! ;)_


End file.
